Death of Lockhart
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the world famous loving, book writer, post DADA Professor after the group talks to him before their fifth year?
1. Checking In

Eleven years has passed since Lily and James were murdered in their home. Thirteen years since she started the job here at St. Mungo's. Mary McDonald was taking care of the Longbottoms when she hears a voice that she hasn't hear in a long time.

"What is this place? Is this where I live?" The voice comes faintly from the front. Walking to the front of the hospital she is greeted with a strange sight. Smirking slightly she walks up to Remus and Florence, both of who are her friends, and looks at who they were escorting.

"Let me guess. Memory charm backfired?" She says kneeling down next to Lockhart who sat himself on the floor looking around.

"You guess right Mary. We are not sure what happened though he was at Hogwarts when it happened." Flo answers.

A grin crosses Gilderoy's face when he sees Mary, "Hi! Who are you?"

"My name is Mary. I will be looking after you while you are in here." She replies standing again, "Thanks guys. Any idea who Dumbledore is going to replace his spot with?"

"He actually asked me," Remus grins, "I accepted."

"Oh that is great Rem! You will be a great professor," Mary exclaims hugging him, "Out of any of you four it would definitely have been you to become a teacher." She laughs and smiles softly – trying not to think of Lily.

"That is what Flo said also," He laughs then digs in his pocket for an envelope, "Here I was told to give this to you, from Dumbledore."

She takes it and looks at Lockhart who has started exploring his 'house.'

"I must be off. Lots of things to do," Grins Flo, "Do take care of my ex will you?"

"Will do," Mary gives her a salute then turns to Remus," You leaving also?"

"I am. Lots to plan over the summer."

Nodding she watches them leave – Gilderoy was waving at them through the window, sitting on a bed. – Mary walks over to the front desk and opens the letter from Dumbledore.

Mrs. Mary Harper,

As you may have noticed Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart tried using the memory charm 'Obliviate' and it backfired on him. Young Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had brought him with them into the Chamber of Secrets which was open again this year. Mr. Lockhart tried wiping their memory so he could take the credit for saving Miss. Weasley who was taken into the Chamber. The wand he used backfired cause him to lose all of his memory.

Please keep him occupied and out of harm's way.

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Folding up the letter she looks up to see Lockhart was leaning over the desk staring at her. She shakes her head laughing, "Whatever will we do with you Lockhart?"


	2. Visitors

A/N: I just wanted to say I do not own any of this. It all belongs to our wonderful JK Rowling. I will be using parts from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; Chapter 23" for this chapter of my fan fiction. I do not want to take credit for any parts that I take from the book; I merely used some of it for set the story plot. Thank you. -Becca

* * *

~Few Years Later~

It was the Christmas holiday so the crystal orbs in St. Mongo's were turned to red and gold so that they became gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway, and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each topped with a gleaming gold star. Mary was at the front desk directing patients or visitors where to go. A witch made her way through the sea of red hair that just entered and came up to the desk.

"Family Argument, eh?" She smirked, "You're the third I've seen today . . . Spell Damage, fourth floor . . ."

Another witch relieves Mary from the Welcome desk so that she could go up to the fourth floor and watch over Lockhart like she has done since he got there. On her way she picks up Christmas presents for the patients. Unlocking the door to the ward she walks in and sets the presents on a desk. Turning around she sees him walk out of the ward and toward a small group of children – A grin on his face. Knowing that face all too well she leans against the desk to watch them. She looks at the children and recognizes the black haired one immediately as being Lily and James's son, Harry. How he has grown – the last time she saw him was before Peter gave them up to Voldemort.

Mary recalls the memory a few years back about a year after Remus has brought Gilderoy in. She was at her house in the kitchen talking to Luke when there was a scratch on the back door. She opened it to see a black dog, looking like it was hungry so she let it in. Luke had gone up stairs so she went into the other room to get it food and she almost had a heart attack when she returned to the kitchen. None other than the murder and traitor Sirius Black was standing in her house. She had known that he escaped though never would have thought she would see him. It took him a while to get her to calm down long enough for Sirius to explain what really happened. It so happened that it was Peter after all and Harry and Hermione helped get him free – even though he was still kind of on the run because his name still wasn't cleared though most of the Order knew.

Shaking her head Mary sends the other healer out to get Lockhart, while she starts handing out presents to the patients. She makes her way down the ward handing out presents as the children – obviously Harry and his friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny – follow the healer in and visit with Lockhart. She chuckles to herself as he starts signing pictures and throwing them into Ginny's lap to sign the next one. His memory may be gone though his personality has not. Mary continues to hand out presents.

"Here you are, Agnes," She says handing him his present, "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?" Agnes replies with several loud barks and Mary goes to the next bed, "And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with different fancy hippogriff for each month, they'll brighten thing up, won't they?" Mary says as she sets the Venomous Tentacula plant on the table next to him and sticks the calendar to the wall with her wand. Turning around she continues, "And – oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

Mrs. Longbottom nods at her just as Ron yells Neville's name so Mary nods back and finishes handing out presents. Once she is done she goes back to the desk and pretends to busy herself with paperwork. Though in all reality she was planning in her head how to get rid of Lockhart and not get caught. She smiles to herself as she gets her plan.

* * *

A/N: Please keep in mind that Mary had a bad past that included Lockhart somewhat, (See my 'Tell Me If It Is Love' to find out what exactly) so she has been planning to kill him off in a very, very long time.


	3. Venomous Death

Christmas left, spring came, and Mary starts putting her plan into action. She was able to get full time on Lockhart meaning she got him food and helped him when needed (Which at times wasn't very pretty). She finally got tired enough of him hitting on her like he did when they were in school that she started her plan early. The Venomous Tentacula that Broderick received for Christmas was flourishing brilliantly and had a huge part of Mary's plan. Mary has been coming in early to retrieve the clear liquid from the Tentacula. Once a week She would add a drop or two to Lockharts food – Not enough to turn him purple or for him to notice the firewhiskey like taste, but enough to slowly add to the amount of venom attacking his heart. By late May-Early June, Mary, stressed and kind of outraged that Lockhart wasn't dead yet, decided to take a week off of work to spend more time with her husband Luke Harper. They decided to get a small group of school friends – who included Remus, Sirius, and Charlotte and her husband Marcus Coin – and take a trip someplace like when they were younger. They decided as a group to rent a beach house in France. Four days into the trip Mary received an owl between breakfast and lunch. She took it inside, the others were on the beach sipping their wine, detached the letter from its leg and giving it some bread crumbs as she reads the letter.

Mary,

I know that you are on vacation, but I thought you should know that your main patient, Gilderoy Lockhart, was found dead this morning. His heart stopped in the night. No need to come in, I will take care of everything for you. Enjoy the rest of your week.

Miriam Strout

Floor Four

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Mary drops the letter on the counter – causing the owl to startle and fly away. She is mixed with a feeling of happiness and regret, knowing she was the cause of his death. Sirius walks into the house with a grin on his face. A grin which disappears when he sees Mary's expression. Slowly she hands him the letter and he reads it. She then explains what she did. Sirius comforts her and convinces her to come back out with the group and to forget about it until she went back to work.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short. I didn't know what else to add. Haha But on the plus side Yay Death! XD


End file.
